lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Finglor
Finglor is an RPC created by Shamrock7203. He was the first King of the Sabertooth Tigers at the time of the Chima Roleplay, and had initiated the Sabertooth Tiger—Lion War. Biography Early Life (Originally posted by Shamrock7203 on the "Saber Mountain (Sabertooth HQ)" topic.) Finglor was born as the prince of the Kingdom of the Sabretooth. He fell in love with a White Lioness, and married her before the Forever Rock. The celebrations lasted an entire year, and his first son was born. Everyone rejoiced, and none expected the horrendous storm that struck them on their way home. His wife and infant son were separated from the rest, and wandered to the gates of Lion City. However, they were denied entry, and almost died in the wilderness before Finglor found them. Ever since the day he heard of it, he, along with all his kith and kin, hated the Lions more than words could describe. He led his people into war against the Lions, rending their gate in two seconds before the Great Illumination. Exile When the Phoenix initiated the Second Great Illumination, Finglor, his army and their allies, the Mammoths, were forcefully pushed all the way into the Arctic North by the power blast. Among other results of the Illumination, such as Mount Cavora being torn from the ground to prevent damage from being dealt to it by any tribes who attacked the Lions, and the memory of the modern Sabertooth Tribe being wiped from the minds of the peoples of Chima, the Sabertooth Tigers were frozen inside of Saber Mountain. Return to Chima At least over one hundred twenty-eight years later, Finglor and the other sabertoothes were melted free by Finglor's mother, the witch Sabradia, who'd been frozen elsewhere in the north with the Mammoth mages. Upon being revived, Finglor found that he and the other sabertoothes had been transformed into zombies with ice powers by the Illumination's curse. With the Mammoths and fellow cursed tribes, the Icebears and Vultures, the Sabertoothes formed the Ice Hunter alliance. Using Saber Mountain as a base, Finglor rebuilt his tribe's vehicles, and planned their attack on the south, now that Sabradia, Malgus and Maulryene had broken the curse confining all the Ice Hunters to the north. One of Finglor's top generals, the wizard Senix, soon arrived at Saber Mountain, having been captured by the Leopards in Hunter Prison, until his recent escape. With him, Senix brought three frozen prisoners: a raven, a bat, and a leopard. Finglor had the raven and bat put in Saber Mountain's dungeon, but partially unfroze and interrogated the leopard, since Finglor had promised the Icebears and the Brotherhood of Vultures that the Sabertoothes would attack the Leopards' HQ with them. However, the captured leopard refused to go into detail regarding any of his tribe's defenses, so Finglor brought him along as a hostage when the Sabertooth Army departed. Finglor also granted Saban permission to take a part of the army into the Outlands (however, that campaign ended up failing). The Mammoths weren't able to assist in the attack on the Golden City, since Queen Maulryene and Princess Maulisa had both been rendered comatose by a mysterious illness, so Finglor marched his army south, into The Iron Mountains. Fire—Ice War Finglor came to the Valley of Balance, where Vulture and Icebear forces were already locked in battle with the Leopards and Tigers. The enemy forces were using fire chi from the Phoenix, which allowed them to effectively fight the Sabertoothes and their allies even with their new ice powers. Finglor charged his forces into the valley, putting up a strong fight until eventually being pushed back by the Fire Tribes' defense. Finglor made a tactical retreat with the other Ice Hunters, though remained in the Iron Mountains. Thanks to the Vultures freezing a patch of Raven territory earlier, Finglor created a base in the mountains, Fort Sabran, from which he conducted his tribe's war effort in the south, sending parts of his army all across Chima's inland, in hopes of gaining more territory and surrounding the Lions (being in a secluded valley, Fort Sabran wasn't flooded after the destruction of Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier). After receiving word that the Brotherhood of Vultures had turned on the other Ice Hunters, and was attacking Saber Mountain with the Leopards and Bats to free Senix's prisoners, Finglor sent Sabertooth reinforcements to the HQ. Upon being informed that the attackers had left after rescuing the few prisoners, and that the damage to Saber Mountain was minimal, Finglor had any new frozen prisoners the Sabertoothes captured sent to either Saber Mountain, or the newly claimed Black Fang Mountain in the Outlands. With the Icebear and Mammoth leaders now seemingly dead, the Ice Hunter alliance was more or less shattered, but Finglor kept a firm grasp on the Sabertoothes' captured land, and continued sending his army and the newly rediscovered Sabertooth Navy to attack the southern tribes. Battle of the Iron Mountains As Finglor planned his next move, the Empire of Balance arrived at the valley of Fort Sabran. The Imperial forces were led by Leopard King Leodus, who halted his men and spoke to the sabertoothes, explaining that the Ice Tribes' presence in the south disrupted the Elemental Balance, and thus endangered the world itself. Leodus strongly advised the Sabertooth Tribe to return to the Arctic, giving them a chance to leave so as to prevent more fighting. Finglor and the sabertoothes, however, refused to leave, declaring that they would ensure their revenge on the Lion Tribe, even if it meant the destruction of themselves and all of Chima. Leodus then ceased communication and charged into the valley. The Sabertoothes defended Fort Sabran from the Leopards for a long time, but were caught off guard by the arrival of The Forgotten, who began bombing Fort Sabran from above. The Leopards were able to break through the front gate of Fort Sabran as the base crumbled under the two nonstop attacks. In the fort's courtyard, Finglor charged out, dueling Leodus, until the Leopard King was protected and taken out of the battle by the Imperial Knights. Finglor continued fighting the Leopards, not letting them get farther into the base, but the Forgotten Air Force continued bombing Fort Sabran even as the Leopards were down there. The Leopards soon retreated from the crumbling base whilst continuing to fire at the scattered Sabertoothes, as Fort Sabran was destroyed by the combined attack of the Leopards and Forgotten. The Leopards then launched continuous rounds of fire blasts into the valley of Fort Sabran after ascending out of the valley, for several minutes after the Forgotten concluded their bombing. Finglor was not seen or heard from since then. Appearance, Gear, and Traits (Originally posted by Shamrock7203 on the "Saber Mountain (Sabertooth HQ)" topic.) Appearance: '''Similar to Sir Fangar, but less injured. Both of his teeth are whole, and his face is undamaged other than three dark scars on his left cheekbone. None of his limbs are made of ice. He wears a full suit of armour in combat, and a long fur gown the rest of the time. '''Weapons and gear: Finglor wields an odd longsword in combat. In a way, it is similar to a Royal Valious, but the silver blades at the sides are significantly smaller, and fused with the main blade, which is longer than its counterparts, white with blue veins. He also carries the traditional sword of the leader of his tribe, which contains the tooth of the Sabretooth Legend Beast, though he rarely uses it. Personality: Finglor loves his family and tribe, and hates those that harm them. He has been turned bitter by the suffering his people have gone through, and wants revenge on Chima. Category:Characters Category:Ice/snow Category:Ice Hunters Category:All Articles Category:Leader Category:Kings